ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinel Short Skits - Test Your Might
This Sentinel Short Skits is only a writing practice. Characters * Main ** Dave Knight / Ultraman Dent ** Gloker Bishop * Supporting ** Tom Nash / Ultraman Nova ** Amy Serizawa / Ultrawoman Six ** Shou / Ultraman Victory ** Shepardon ** Aeria ** Australian Narrator (Speaks in Italic) (The Narrator of Ultraman: Towards the Future) * Background ** Pedestrians ** Billboards House Meeting In House 1, Dave Knight and Shou plays chess as usual. '' Dave Knight: You lost again Shou. This is your 22nd lost of this week. Shou: Why are you winning against me in every single game? I've practiced non-stop and I can't even beat you... Dave: Skill my friend. You can't win without skill, thoughts, and blind luck. Shou: Right... ''Suddenly, the door entrance opens and reveals Tom Nash and Amy Serizawa carried by Shepardon. '' Dave: Right, what are you two kids doing outside? Shepardon: Speee! (They were attacked by a black machine thing!) Shou: What? A robot attacked them? Shepardon: Speee! (I saw the robot attacked them and it ran away!) Dave: The robot ran away, where will he land Shepardon? Shepardon: Speee! (The Holy Victorium tells me that it will land near the city in 4 hours!) Shou: Dave, do your best in protecting this city. I have a feeling that the EDL won't appear to help you. Dave: Don't worry. *stands up from his chair* I'll turn that robot into scrap in a few minutes. ''Dave leaves the House, Shou, Shepardon, and the other two Ultras can only hope that the old man wins. '' Street Patrol ''On the streets, Dave Knight walks to the city's Diamond Park. There he sits on a bench, waiting for someone to appear... Dave: Four hours from now... Can't wait for that. A few minutes later, a lady in white appears and sits next to Dave. '' Aeria: Ultraman Dent, do you what are you fighting against? Dave: I don't know Aeria. Why should I know about it? I've destroyed a reinforced King Joe with my bare hands and I'm damn sure that I can beat this black robot. Aeria: This is not an ordinary robot Dent. It's a Gloker, the powerhouse of the Glokers, Gloker Bishop. Dave: Another Gloker? I'm going to fight a second Gloker Bishop? Aeria: Dent, please, take things seriously. I don't want collateral damage or high casualties. I know you are physically the most powerful Ultra on this world but please, don't hurt yourself, you're trying to kill your own life that God gave you. Dave: (angrily) It's my choice to die or stay alive! You can't help me! Aeria: I know Dave! I mean... I'm worried that you might get killed so... Dave then hugs Aeria Dave: Don't worry Aeria, I won't fail you. Aeria: Thank you Dent. Gloker Landing ''Exactly 4 hours later, Gloker Bishop lands near the city park. Random Pedestrian: Huwaa! A robot! Run away! *loud inaudible screams can be heard as the pedestrians runs away* Gloker Bishop: The apocalypse has begun Dave: Well then, looks like I'm on time. *Brings out the Orb Ring* Dave: Woops... *puts the Orb Ring back to his jacket and pulls out his Core Capsule and transforms into Ultraman Dent* Ultraman Dent: I'll be sorting through your scraps comrade! Gloker Bishop: It will soon be a wasteland Dent then charges straight to Gloker Bishop and managed to hold it's right arm. The mighty war machine is struggling to escape Dent's grip. A crack can be heard before suddenly... Dent: Hyaah! *Dent rips of Gloker Bishop's left arm and uses the arm to fire a few energy balls to the machine* The Gloker Bishop was then hit by the energy balls of it's own arms and crashes near a building. Dent then punches the Gloker Bishop and destroys it's head. Dent then runs into the rear of the Gloker war machine. Dent: Let's get creative! *Smashes the engine of the Gloker and rips all the cables and other electronic equipment* The mighty Gloker Bishop is no more. The wreck of the machine was then airlifted by the EDL, who were too late to help Dent. Dent then disappears and turns back into Dave Knight. '' Dave: That was easy. Could have been better but, this is a practice isn't it Narrator? ''Correct. This Sentinel Short Skits is only a practice before the real battle begins... Dave then walks into the park with Aeria waiting for his return At Australia Meanwhile... Great is fighting Geomos and his colour timer begins to blink *beep* *beep* "Because of exhaustion and battle damage, Ultraman Great can only retain his gigantic form for three minutes! Time is running out..." More info coming soon in 4 years... Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Sentinel Short Skits